All alone together
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: When Cresselia gets a visit from Azelf, they spend some time together.


On Fullmoon Island

Cresselia was looking up at the orange sky, letting her mind roam free on whatever she wanted to think about since there was no one else on the Island besides her.

The swan gave a long sigh "today has been so boring lately," she looked in a different direction to see an Island far away in the distance "Darkrai isn't at his Island and nobody hasn't visit me today" she sighed then looked back up at the sky to see lots of bird pokemon flying overhead.

She sighed again before noticing a tiny blue shape creature coming down from the sky _"is that Azelf?" _she squinted a little before blinking _"It really is Azelf…but…what's he doing here" _she thought to herself.

Instead of stopping to levitate off the ground, Azelf landed face first on the grass causing Cresselia to go over and pick him up off the ground and wipe the grass and dirt off his fur. She check to make sure none of the bones were broken in his body in which of course weren't. She then gently strokes his head causing him to open his yellow eyes and look straightly into her violet ones.

"Are you okay?" the swan asked him.

He just nodded his head.

The two of them stayed silent for the moment before Azelf spoke up "Cresselia has anyone been here lately?" he asked her.

The Swan shook her head gently "no one except me being lonely here, why do you asked?" she slowly tilted her head.

Azelf shook his head and looked away from her "well…I just don't want you to be lonely all by yourself everyday…so I just came to check on you" he told her..

Cresselia just gave smile "there is no reason to check on me…I can take care of myself" she told him.

Azelf looked down at the ground then back up at her "but…Cresselia…I don't think its fair to have someone I know live by themselves for the rest of their lives," he then had a sad look on his face "I sometimes think about this place…and if something ever happened to you then…I…I don't know if I can take it of losing one of my best friends" he levitated out of Cresselia arms and held her purple wing paws into his paws and wrapped both of his tails around them.

"You're my best friend cresselia and you always will be…you're the nicest and most friendly creature I've ever known to be friends with".

Cresselia was touched on how Azelf said those nice things to her and she was also happy that he was really worried about her…it was so adorable that it was almost like her heart melted. She had to repay him somehow after all those wonderful words he told her. She slowly moved closer to him with her face inches apart from his.

This got Azelf cheeks to turn red and his heart beating out of control _"why do I feel like that this visit is going to be a lot different to me" _he thought to himself.

"Azelf darling, I've want to repay you for those kind words you said to me" she softly whispered as she closed her eyes.

Azelf was going to say something but couldn't because right now Cresselia, the lunar pokemon, was kissing him. He wasn't expecting this to happen…but then again it felt so right. The inexperience pokemon slowly closed his eyes and let his mind roam with different thoughts pouring into his head. It was so new to him that he had to follow the lunar swan every movement with his lips kissing hers.

Cresselia was really enjoying this moment with Azelf; since no one else was on her Island except the two of them, a breeze was slowly blowing against some trees nearby, and the sound of the waves hitting the rocks. Even though she felt Azelf lips being pressed against hers…it felt…so tenderizing. She let go of Azelf paws and pulled him closer just to feel his body pressed against hers.

The Being of Willpower felt the swan pull him closer to her as he gave a yelp while still having his lips pressed along hers.

He heard her giggle since she seemed to think it was cute.

The swan slowly tilted her while stroking the creature fur; she doesn't know why she was doing this…but it felt so right for her to have this moment with him since she has never tried this before…sure she had heard about this but never thought she would tried it with someone that really cared about her and say nice things to her. She felt her checks get warm as she felt the creature arms around her neck.

Azelf slowly put his arms around Cresselia neck…both arms weren't able to get around to the back but far enough on the sides for the two of them to show passion for each other.

This was new to them; they were both inexperience about this, they were best friends who cared about each other, and for the first time, they were showing passion to each other all because of one of them being worried and the other wanting to repay kindness. They were both happy like this, plus no one was disturbing their moment together.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they broke the kiss and locked eyes with each other with violet ones staring deep into the yellow ones. They stared at each other for a moment then broke off with the both of them looking away not wanting to see the other blushing since they just had a wonderful moment together.

Silence stayed between them since both were nervous on who was going to say what to each other.

After awhile Cresselia spoke up to look at Azelf "um…did you love that…Azelf?" she slowly moved her violet eyes down his back and then to his tails which were twisted together.

Azelf slowly turned his head and nodded as a yes to her question.

She smiled while nodded back to him.

They stayed silent for awhile listening to the wind blow against some nearby trees. The swan and the being just stared at each other not making a sound or moving an inch…it was perfect for them…just the two of them together…all alone on the Island…with no one around.

Cresselia then broke the silence "um…uh…Azelf…do you want to go…um…go somewhere a little more private…where no one will bother us?" she was so embarrassed at what she asked him.

Azelf slowly nodded his head again.

"Ok…just follow me" she told him.

Cresselia slowly levitated up to the sky with Azelf behind her and both legendaries were now flying through the air.

Azelf stay close to Cresselia as possible but not too close since he had to give her some space.

As he was flying along side her; something within his mind was starting to bother him.

"_I can't believe I just kissed Cresselia…sure we're just friends but…that kiss…I…I never…oh man…I can't think straight…why…why…oh my…Cresselia…she is so beautiful…and I think…I'm falling for her"_

Azelf was so distracted that he bonked his head against some rocks.

He rubbed his head trying to ignore the pain but it was so painful that he rubbed it faster.

"Easy Azelf…take it easy" the swan gently rubbed his head with her wing paw.

After a few moments, Azelf shook his head and noticed that Cresselia and him were in front of a cave with a river about 20ft away from them.

He looked at her "is this it?" he asked.

Cresselia nodded her head "yes this is it…do you want to come inside" she asked him.

"Yes…I would like to" he replied.

They stared at each other for a sec before floating into the cave.

The two of them were really nervous about what they were going to do next…but what they did back at Full Moon Island means they were ready to do it again…here in this cave.

They traveled for a minute in the cave before coming upon suprising scenery…there was small lake in the cave with a waterfall pouring out from a hole and in the middle of the lake was a small island.

Cresselia floated to the small island with Azelf behind her.

They gently touched the ground and looked at each other.

"Before we do this again Cresselia…I just want to say…!" she shushed him.

"I understand Azelf…you love me and I love you" she gently places her lips on him as she closed her eyes.

Azelf closed his eyes too and followed her movement.

They were alone in a cave with a lake surrounding them and no one was there to bother them for the rest of the day.


End file.
